Highschool of the Dead
Highschool of the Dead is an an action, adventure, drama, horror, zombie, harem, fanservice anime series. It's File:High13.jpg based on a manga series written by Disuke Sato, illustrated by Shoji Sato, and published by Fujimi Shobo for volumes 6-7 and Kadokawa Shoten for volumes 1-5 for the magazine Monthly Dragon Age. It originally ran from September, 2006 to March 22, 2017, when it had to end, presumably, due to the author's death, with 7 volumes in total. After that came the anime adaptation. It was directed by Tetsuo Araki, written by Yosuke Kuroda, musically composed by Takafumi Wada, and produced by Mitsutoshi Ogura and Studio Madhouse. It originally ran from July 5, 2010 to September 10, 2010 for 12 episodes in total. After the main series ended there was an OVA, titled, Drifters of the Dead, which came out on April 27, 2011. It was directed by Tetsuo Araki, written by Yosuke Kuroda, musically composed by Takafumi Wada, and produced by Mitsutoshi Ogura and Studio Madhouse. Plot Highschool of the Dead is set in present-day Japan, beginning as the world is struck by a deadly pandemic that turns humans into zombies, euphemistically referred to by the main characters as "Them" (奴ら Yatsu-ra). The story follows a group of high school students and the school's nurse as they deal with a worldwide catastrophic event known as the "Outbreak". As the cast tries to survive the zombie apocalypse, they must also face the additional threats of societal collapse, in the form of dangerous fellow survivors, and the possible decay of their own moral codes. Starting from the high school, the students escape into town where they must deal with a corrupt teacher and his students. They check their homes for survivors, and pick up a little girl and a dog. Later, they hold up at a mall, travel through a police station, and eventually make their way to an elementary school that is supposedly a safe zone. Why It Rocks # Excellent animation, especially during fight scenes, dramatic scenes, or a few scenes when the characters are just running. # Very appealing art style and character designs. # Good voice acting in both sub and dub. # Creative usage of bullet time in a few select scenes, which helps to emphesize the fanservice. The bigges tone is in episode 9, with the moment that fans have nicknamed "Matrix Boobs." This is the most famous moment in the entire series. # Amazing directing. The director of the show, Tetsuo Araki, also known for Attack on Titan, Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress, Death Note, and Black Lagoon, among others, is skilled with decifering the main appeal of the source material, and making it the main point of the adaptation. In this case, that was the fanservice. # Great characters that are likable but flawed, interesting, and get character development. # A satisfying romantic sub plot. # This is a harem anime that actually has an INTERESTING MAIN CHARACTER! Bad Qualities # Sadly, like many anime, this one doesn't have an ending. However, it gets worse here because the manga doesn't have an ending either due to the original author passing away, so the story will likely never be completed, leaving it up to fanfiction writers. # Massive uses of fanservices (which later made this anime infamous). Category:2010's Programs Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Foreign Programs Category:Japanese Shows Category:Action Shows Category:Adventure Shows Category:Drama shows Category:Horror Shows Category:Comedy shows Category:Romance Shows Category:Romantic Comedy Shows Category:Dark comedy shows Category:Fantasy Shows Category:Dark Fantasy Shows Category:Ecchi Anime